justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle trailers
Vehicle trailers (or just trailers) are vehicle-related items in the Just Cause game series. in JC3.]] Common description See wikipedia for more about what a trailer is. Some trailers in the JC games are immovable pieces of scenery that only act as stunt ramps, while others have functional wheels. Towing by vehicles can be done using the Grappler. Trailer types in JC1 Pesticide tank trailers Cartel villas in San Esperito and villages have small grey tanker trailers to hold pesticides. The trailers are marked with warnings of hazardous content. These trailers can be blown up. Stay away from them during liberations. Flatbed trailers Some villages have 4-wheeled flatbed trailers. These trailers are completely immovable and never have any cargo on them. Trailer types in JC3 6-wheeled flatbed trailer These are very common in all (or most) military bases in Medici. They're large black flatbed trailers with 6 sets of double/paired wheels. Some might count this as 12 wheels. The front wheels can turn if towed correctly. Most of these trailers are loaded with shipping containers and Small Destructibles, but a few are also empty. The wheels on these trailers don't want to turn, causing the trailer to bounce when towed. This is actually very realistic for modern truck and trailer brakes that work with pressurized air. As a result of this, the cargo falls off very easily and the trailers can only be towed using larger vehicles, like trucks. One of these trailers is stuck in an underground lab in the mission Electromagnetic Pulse. How it got there is unknown. A special type of these trailers are Bavarium Dump Trailers. All Bavarium mines have some of these trailers loaded with large yellow containers of bavarium. These containers must be blown up as a part of completing the location. Immovable black ramp trailer These are the 4-wheeled flatbed trailers that are possibly best known for having a Mugello Farina Duo parked on them in Roadside Events. Strangely, the roadside event that spawns them spawns an Autostraad Reisender 7 in front of them, despite that truck not really being able to tow a trailer of this type. The Autostraad Reisender 7 is designed for towing a semitrailer, which is a type of trailer that doesn't appear in the game. The trailer is designed for transporting a single car, or other similarly sized object. The cargo panel is tilted for ease of loading, but these trailers are all stationary objects and can not be moved. The trailers are often located near cliffs, where they could be used as Stunt ramps. A few of these are also located at abandoned, or Medici Military controlled industrial building ruins. SAM trailers The SAMs in Medici are all equipped with their own 8-wheeled trailers. These are the only trailers that have completely functional wheels. The first 4 wheels are able to turn, if towed correctly. Immovable wooden ramp trailer These are flat wooden trailers with two wheels. They appear at some farms. Being immovable, they can only act as possible Stunt ramps. Their wheels resemble the front wheels of a Stria Rustico. Lamp trailers These are small immovable yellow trailers found in construction sites and industrial areas with a temporary lamp pole extending from the base. The base is immovable, however the actual lamp is destructible. It has two wheels, and is rested on a stand. They would likely be pulled by vehicles like the Stria Toro. Trailer types in JC4 Trailers will be back again in Just Cause 4 and most of them are functional. There are several types of trailers. Some are stationary objects, some are civilian semi-trailers that can appear in traffic and some are usable, but are never towed by any AI vehicles. Long semi-trailers *Flatbed. *Closed box. *Car transporter. All three types have a hydraulic loading panel at the rear. Oddly, the panel has some very unrealistic extra hydraulic cylinders on the sides of the trailers, that make the trailers quite a bit wider. In reality a panel like that would indeed have 4 cylinders, but they'd be in pairs where the inner cylinders are in the game. Also, in reality there are some panels that only have 2 cylinders, but those are normally smaller and with a much lesser capacity. An average hydraulic panel can lift about 1000 to 1200 kg. Also worthy of note is the fact that the trailer suspension is from the 1950s. They use very archaic leaf springs instead of air suspension, which has been common for decades. Also very strangely, the trailers are about a half a meter wider than the trucks. This wouldn't even be street-legal in reality, other than with a special wide/large load permit. Real trailers are as wide as the trucks. It is likely that a game developer did intend for them to be as wide as the trucks, but forgot to subtract the mirrors. The supply drop icons still show strange extra wheels under the front ends of these trailers. These are a left-over from game development. Some pre-launch gameplay videos even showed trailers with these wheels. See more about these at Cut game content from Just Cause 4. Immovable Black Hand equipment trailers *An unusually wide trailer that has a Guard Tower on it. This seems to be a portable guard tower. These are actually immovable. **There's two versions of this. One is slightly taller. The lower one has stairs and the other doesn't. They are both immovable and have their wheels blocked. *Large black 6-wheeled closed box, with a revolving thingy (possibly a radar) on the roof. These trailers are often seen near the front. They are immovable. Huntsman SAM launcher This is a SAM trailer that resembles a set of Patriot missile launchers. This trailer has a semi-trailer vehicle connector, but it can't be towed, because the stabilizing legs are always down. These are common at all Black Hand bases. Prospero signal jammer This is a 4-wheeled box with a big revolving radar-like antenna, but is recognized as a vehicle by the AR lens. They can be towed as a semi-trailer, but the suspension is very bouncy and it has extreme oversteer. These are used in a several Sargento missions, where they must be destroyed. They are very tough to fall damage and take no damage from being under water, but are easily blown up by small arms fire. List of airport trailers *Train of 5 small luggage trailers behind an unusable baggage loading vehicle. This vehicle can not be controlled by the player and acts as a sixth trailer if these trailer trans were to be pulled by a normal vehicle. The same unusable loading vehicles can also be found parked alone at a few other places, like the Prisa Automóvil. *Stairs for big planes. These can be moved using the grappler, but they always have small stabilizing legs on the ground. Immovable stunt-ramps *A Stunt-ramp, identical to the ramp trailer in JC3. These are completely immovable. They can be seen at many random cliffs and roadsides. A few are also seen in Garland King sidemissions. *The Dare Devils DLC introduces an additional larger 6-wheeled ramp trailer, painted in Black Hand faction colors and symbols. Missile launchers on immovable trailers Some missions in the Dare Devils of Destruction DLC, such as the Survival Run: Thunder Ride, feature immovable trailers with a new type of missile launcher. The launcher and its trailer are quite big, but it holds only 4 small missile containers/tubes. It launches guided missiles at the road. Gallery Gallery (JC1) JC1 Pesticide tank trailer at Los Cayos village.png|Pesticide tank trailer at Los Cayos village. JC1 Flatbed trailer at Los Cayos village.png|Flatbed trailer at Los Cayos village. Gallery (JC3) Autostraad Reisender 7, Mugello Farina Duo and Mugello Raffinati Vitesse.png|Autostraad Reisender 7, Mugello Farina Duo and Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. Cava Grande Secunde.png|Bavarium Dump Trailers with explosive containers at Cava Grande Secunde. JC3 Trailers.png|More trailers with shipping containers and Small Destructibles. JC3 SAM train.png|SAM trailers being towed by an Urga Bkolos 2100 at Cima Leon: Transmitter. JC3 SAM train with bavarium tank.png|SAM trailers being towed by an Imperator Bavarium Tank at Vulture. The gaps between the trailers are necessary to allow the SAMs to rotate and shoot safely. Military Corvette and Urga Hroch.png|At Porto Vena. JC3 industrial facility 1.1.png|The Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 46.590 E 5 37.400 has an upside down ramp trailer. Electromagnetic Pulse (scientists).png|A trailer with barrels of unknown science stuff in the mission Electromagnetic Pulse. Autostraad Reisender 7 and Mugello Farina Duo transport fail.png|The same Roadside Event as above. In this case, the Mugello Farina Duo has fallen off the trailer. Towing success.jpg|It's possible to grapple a trailer to a truck, but the wheels on these trailers don't really want to turn. Gallery (JC4) JC4 truck with closed semitrailer (right side).png JC4 screenshot pre-launch gameplay video (APC and trailer-tower).png|Guard tower trailer. JC4 pre-launch gameplay (APC, van and trailer-tower).png|Note how wide the tower trailer is. JC4 two different trailer-based guard towers.png|Two different tower trailers. One has stairs and the other doesn't. JC4 missile trailer.png|Huntsman SAM launcher. Huntsman SAM launcher.png|Huntsman SAM launcher. JC4 truck with car transporter trailer.png JC4 truck with car transporter trailer (as a ramp).png JC4 airport tug and luggage train.png|Airport tug and luggage train. JC4 airport train with 12 cars.png JC4 Black Hand trailer.png|Big immovable trailer with a spinning thingie. Prospero signal jammer.png|"Prospero signal jammer". Cargo trailer truck (trailer underside details).png|Trailer underside details. Cargo trailer truck (loading panel detail).png|Loading panel details. Scene Jewel In The Sun (stunt ramp).png|A Pasofino Pickup was apparently used to tow a stunt-ramp trailer for the mission Scene: Jewel In The Sun. Camion-trailer-truck-driving-side.jpg|Prospero Signal Jammer trailer attached to a Camión Trailer Truck. JC4 Dare Devils (first promotional screenshot).png|The first promotional screenshot of the Dare Devils DLC features a DLC-specific version of the Mugello Quipozza G jumping from a new type of presumably immovable ramp-trailer. Survival Run Thunder Ride (missile launcher).png|Missile launcher trailer in the mission Survival Run: Thunder Ride. Survival Run Thunder Ride (missile launcher and ball crane).png|Missile launcher trailer in the mission Survival Run: Thunder Ride and a crane. JC4 trucking.png|The Próspero Hauler can also tow semi-trailers. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Just Cause Vehicles